Do you love me?
by gardenGnostic413
Summary: Dave Strider loves Jade Harley more than anythig in the world. And finally Jade Harley moves in with Dave Strider. Will Jade Harley ever confess her true love for Dave Strider? Or will Dave Strider confess his love for Jade Harley? Find out who will confess first or what if something seperates them forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first acount here and also first fanfiction. This OAS a fanfiction of homestuck and it is DavexJade I hope you like it!**

**You are now Dave Strider and you just woke up from sleeping for 9 hours. You stand up and brush your hand through your golden shaggy blond hair. Your eyes widen from Your bro entering your room rapidly and quickly pointing at your alarm clock. **

"hey did you forget about today?" He said with a smirk on his face.

You quickly run over to the bathroom and get your comb from the drawer and quickly fix your hair.

"Ok... Bro I did not forget about this day! Of coarse I remember Jade is coming! Why the fuck would I forget that!?" Dave yelled playfully and his older brother.

"We'll ok lil man I believe you but just hurry up because we have to pick her up at 9:00" he says while leaving Dave's room. Dave turns to his alarm clock and sees the time 8:37

"Crap I need to hurry" Dave start to panic slightly and slips on his broken record shirt and his dark blue skinny jeans and hurries out the door.

You are now Jade Harley and there are about 5 minutes left till your plane lands. You take your phone out an browse through old pictures of the trolls and your friends. You stop when you come across a picture of you and your friend, Dave Strider. You smile of the thought of seeing him in a few minutes.

~Time skip~

You are sitting in the lobby while waiting for Dave and Bro. You look around for the golden blond haired brothers. Her eyes squint as she sees Dave and Dirk walking towards her with a big bouquet of many different beautiful flowers. Before I knew it I was swinging in his arms, the two of us just embrasing each other.

**So this is the end of page one. I hope you liked it if you have any tips or something else please tell me :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay page two! Well so far no followers... Or favorites but it's fine I'm not the best author ever but it's fine. Well I hope you like this chapter 3**

Dave puts you down and smirks.

"So Harley how was the trip?" He says with questioning tone.

"Well it felt longer than I thought It would be but it was fine! Most of the people were nice!" She says while giving a big bright smile at her best friend.

"We'll I'm happy to hear that. Now lets get your stuff and head on to the parking lot, bro's car is waiting for us" Dave smiles at her and picks up her suit case with all of her belongings. Bro was busy texting Jake that Jade arrived safe and sound. Jade tagged along with the boys and played with her phone. The three of them suddenly heard a loud sound coming from behind them. They all turned around an found them selfs looking at two teenaged boys running like maniacs towards them. One of the boys pushed Jade down just to get trough them.

"Hey asshole! Be careful with her" Dave yelled at the shaggy blacked haired boy. Both of the guys turned back and walked towards Dave.

"OH LOOK IT'S ANOTHER FUCKASS RUINING MY DAY TODAY!" The gray skinned boy yelled at Dave. "AND WHAT MIGHT YOUR NAME BE?"

"Dave, Dave Strider and you better be careful with the ladies or I will kick you sorry ass!" Dave said in a pissed tone. The boy looked over at Jade and smirked at her vision. Jade stared at him and blushed for a few seconds and stood up. Bro looked at the boy strangely and grabbed Jade's hand and ran to the car.

"What are you doing dirk! Are you just going to leave Dave behind!" She yanked Dirk's hand out of hers and looked at him in surprise.

"Jade he can take care of him self and plus I promised Jake that you would be safe" Jade frowned and looked back to see Dave from a distance.

**I hope you guys liked this page I will be updating this soon :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey this is page three and yea I hope you guys like it! ;)**

Dave looked at the gray skinned boy in a pissed way.

"So what's YOUR name?" He asked him. The boy chuckled ran his hand trough his hair.

"MY NAME IS KARKAT VANTAS, WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW?!" He responded to Dave and looked around for the raven haired girl and sighed. Dave crossed his arms and cocked his eyebrow.

"Just wondering, and remember what I told you about girls!" He said while turning around and walking towards the exit.

~time skip~

"We're here!" Dirk announced to Dave and Jade as they unbuckled their seat belts. Dave opened the trunk to take out Jade's suitcase and headed inside the lobby. Jade and Dirk hurried after him in a quick pace. When they entered Dave was waiting for them outside the elevator. They all entered and he pushed the button for the top floor. Every thing was quiet until Jade broke the silence.

"We'll I'm happy to be here with you guys" she said in a cheerful tone as the elevator slowed down and opened the doors. They all stepped out and walked towards their "apartment". Dirk took out his keys and opened the door.

"Home sweet home" he smiled and opened the door for Dave and Jade.

~time skip~

You are now Jade Harley and you have to change into your pajamas. You slip off your brand new shirt and skirt and place it in a drawer. Dave and Dirk were nice enough to give you the guest room and not the living room couch. You clip off your bra and set it on top of the drawer. You look inside your suitcase for your pajamas. Suddenly the door opens wide, it's Dave. Your face suddenly turn red as you see him staring at you in shock.

"DAVE WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Holy shit Jade I'm sorry!" Dave face turns crimson red as he shuts the door quickly.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! i will be updating soon. Lucy u all 3**


	4. Chapter 4

You are now Dave Strider and you just saw your secret crush... naked but not entirely the only thing that she was wearing was her panties. All that's in your mind are Jade and and that sight. You smirk a little at the thought.

"Shit! I should of knocked!" You whispered to yourself in a pissed off tone.

"What's up lil man?" You turn your head to see Bro standing beside you.

"Oh nothing Bro just... Waiting for Jade." You stutter a bit and stand up straight.

"Um well ok but when she comes out tell her that we are going out to eat" he said with a slight smirk on his face.

"B-but she told me she was going to change into her pajamas" bot stared at me and quickly replied.

"Well she will have to change again" he said playfully as he walked to his room. The door suddenly opens and Jade looks at you while bushing a light baby pink.

"Shit Jade... I'm I am sorry" Dave said in a sorry tone as she looked at her. Jade smiled a bit.

"Don't worry Dave it's not your fault, I should of locked the door in the first place if you asked me" she smirked at Dave and winked. Dave tried to hide his blush but the crimson red bursted across his cheeks.

"Jade I got some bad news, you have to change again" he chucked as he looked at the confused raven haired girl.

"W-what do you mean?"

"You have to change again because we are going out to eat" he handed her a black strapless drees with green flecks scattered across it. She grinned at the sight and gently released it from his hands and headed for her room. After a few minutes Jade came out gracefully out of the room.

"How do I look?" Her smile widened as she looked at Dave.

"Woah there Harley, you look... Hot" jade giggled and gave him a big bear hug.

"So when are we going" Dave's eyes searched the room for Bro... No one.

"He must still be in his room I guess, in the meantime lets sit down on the couch while we wait"

Jade nodded accepting the request and took a seat. Dave sat close to her, VERY close.

"Hey you want to see some pictures?" Jade suggested while she took her phone out from her purse.

"Sure" Dave leaned in closer to Jade.

"Ok this is Feferi... And this is Kanaya... This is Terezi and Nepeta... And this is... Vriska"

Jade laughed at the funny pictures, and Dave chuckled.

Little did they know, some one was watching them... From the distance.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! cuz I really don't know if you like it because no one has favorite it or anything else. So if you have any tips please tell me :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Dave's heart skipped many beats as he sat close to the love of his life. He tried to keep his cool and stayed relax.

Jade felt weird, she never really like her laugh... She though it was weird and dorky. She suddenly stopped laughing. Both of them felt awkward until bro stepped in the room.

"Hey guys are you ready?" Both of them nodded their heads in response.

"Good, I hope you guys like Italian because that's what we are going to eat" he smirked and opened the door for the both of them. Dave and Jade head over to the door and exit.

~time skip~

They arrive at the Italian restaurant and enter.

"Hello would you guys like a table or booth" the lady in the front has short dirty blond hair with icy blue eyes.

"Table please" Dave answered her and put his arm around Jades waist. A light pink spread across her face and she smiled. The lady lead us to a red table. Another lady walked over to us and smiled warmly.

"Hello my name is Anna and I will be taking care of you today" she has a bright blue eyes and thick wavy hair she was also pretty tall.

"What would you guys like to drink?" She questioned us and started to wait patiently.

"I would like water" Jade said with a warm smile.

"Same here" Dave responded quickly as he scooted closer to Jade.

"Same as them please" Dirk gives his answer to the lady.

"Ok three waters coming up!" She smiles as she walks off to the kitchen.

~time skip~

"We'll that was some good food" Dave said as he entered his room with jade following him.

"Yea it was" she smiles and lays on his bed. Dave lays beside her and holds her hand.

"Ummm Dave is it ok if I go out for a walk?" Dave turned his face to face Jade and looked at her emerald green eyes.

"Sure, just be careful out there since its 8:47" Jade nodded and stood up. She put on her shoes and left. You stand up and sigh.

"God I really should tell her... But what if she does not feel the same way?" He says to himself as he closes the door and changes.

You are now Jade Harley and you have to tell Dave about your true feelings for him. As you walk on the side walk you feel like there is someone is watching you. You look back but you don't see anything. You turn your head and face the front as you walk. Then you feel a presence behind you.

"BANG!"

You get dizzy as you feel a hard object hit the top of your head and you feel your blood streaming from your head and stream down your face and you collapse on the concrete floor. Your vision starts failing as you get knocked out and you see a blurry figure standing in front of you. Your eyes close and your breathing slows down.


	6. Chapter 6

Your name is Dave Strider you are now getting worried. Jade left an hour ago to go for a stroll but she has not come back. You try to text her and she does not respond. Then you call her and she does not pick up. You suddenly start to think that she is trying to avoid you or something. You walk over to the window and look out and start observing for the raven-haired girl with glasses. Then you find her... On the concrete floor with some dried off blood on her hair while being dragged off by a gray skinned male with messy hair and clown makeup on.

"SHIT!" You run as fast as you can out if you an your Bro's apartment. You look at the stairs and you are willing to take the risk of going down them. You rapidly take each step until you reach the lobby. You make a mad dash out side and see Jade being dragged from a distance.

"HEY BASTARD!" You scream at the figure that's dragging your best friend away. He turns around and laughs from the other side another figure appears and glares at you. You dash over to the figures and take your sword from your sydallex. Good thing you still have that. You stop and you recognize one of the boys.

"Karkat?!" He chuckles and grins at the blond.

"WE'LL WE MEET AGAIN DAVE FUCKING STRIDER" crosses his arms and looks at the guy standing next to him.

"THIS IS GAMZEE" he points at the troll with clown make up on and he waves.

"What the fuck are you doing with Jade?!" You snap at the two trolls.

Karkat gives a slight smirk at you.

"WELL LETS JUST SAY IM TAKING REVENGE ON YOU" he runs his fingers through his shaggy hair and sighs.

"NO ONE TELLS ME WHAT TO DO AND WHAT NOT TO DO BECAUSE I AM A LEADER AND LEADERS DONT GET BOSSED AROUND!" Dave glares at Karkat and grips his hand tighter on his sword.

"You are a fucking moron! I just fucking told you to be careful and now you are taking revenge on me for no reason?! That is fucked up! And does no make any fucking sence!"

"hEs GOt a pOinT tHeRe brO" says the clown guy. Dave glares at him then back at Karkat. The blond raises his sword high enough to prepare in case he had to hurt Karkat. I mean I is self defense. The troll smirks and walks over to Jade and strokes her hair slowly.

"I WOULD NOT DO THAT IF I WHERE YOU..." Dave's hand lowered his sword but still had a firm grip on the weapon.

"OK I CAN TELL YOU CARE ANOUT THIS GIRL... A LOT SO IF I GIVE YOU HER I WOULD LIKE SOMETHING IN RETURN" the troll grinned right after he finished his sentence.

"Fine what is it?" Dave questioned the troll quickly.

"HMMMMMM... LET ME THINK..." He placed his hand on his chin and walked slowly in circles.

"HOW ABOUR YOUR WALLET?" He grinned as he waited for the blonds answer.

"Fine" Dave took out his wallet and tossed it at him.

"There, go crazy" Karkat opened it and grinned at all the money and cards.

"COME ON GAMZEE LET'S GO" Karkat began taking his first steeps before he was interrupted.

"Karkat! Promise me you will leave me, my bro, and Jade alone... Forever. It took a while for Karkat to respond.

"HMMM OK STRIDER..." When he turned back he smirked at Gamzee and kept walking.

"HeY bRo?"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG NOW?!"

" aRe YoU rEAlLy goInG tO kEeP tHaT prOmIsE?" Karkat paused and took a deep breath and grinned.

"OF COURSE NOT GAMZEE, OF CORSE NOT" Karkat suddenly hears the ambulance.

"Fuck! Strider called the ambulance... We have to gotta get out of here!" Karkat whispers to Gamzee and he grabs him and runs far away from where the almost got away with Jade.

"HeY BRo? WHeN aRe wE GoINg To tAKe tHe mOtHeRfUCkInG GiRl?"

"GAMZEE WE HAVE TO BE PATIENT, ANYWAYS THAT FUCKING STRIDER FOUND US BEFORE WE COULD TAKE HER"

"WeLl NeXt TiMe wE shOuLd GeT sOmEthInG To LiKE MotHeRfucKiNg CArRy HEr BrO"

Karkat glared at him.

"GAMZEE IF YOU KEEP TRYING TO FUCK ME UP THEN YOU ARE DOING A GREAT JOB! BUT I WILL VERY MUCH APPRECIATED IF YOU WOULD SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"WOaH soRrY BrO I WonT dO It agAiN"

"YOU BETTER! NOW LET'S GET TO MY HIVE, I'VE GOT SOMETHING PLANNED"

You are now Jade Harley.

You realize you are laying in a hospital bed.

"Hello?" You look around then come to a complete stop once you see Dave.

"Sup Harley, are you feeling better?"

"Wait! What happened?" Suddenly Jade felt a slight burn from the top of her head. Then her memory from the past hour arrived once again.

"Karkat... He tried to take you but I made a deal with his so its all fine... I hope" Your eyes where wide as you stared at the blond boy.

"Why would he do that?" Dave hand slowly approached and grabbed yours.

"Because he is a bitch"

"We'll ok" you smiled at him and gave him a quick relaxing hug.

"Jade..."

"What's is it?" You felt Dave's hand get sweaty and saw a light pink spread across your face.

"I... Kinda li-" Dave's phone when off, and you sighed.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me..." He mumbled under his breath as he left the room to take the call. Hmmm well you will ask him later about what he was going to say, but in the meantime I should get some sleep. You lay your head on the pillow and sink. You start to snuggle with the covers and finally you are comfortable.

((Hey Dave)) he looks at you from outside the room still holding his phone up to his ear.

((Can you turn the lights off, please)) he nods and turns the light switch downwards. "Before you know it you are fast asleep... Not knowing the dangers ahead of you.

* * *

hey I hope you guys liked this chapter :3 anod by the way (( and )) means they are whispering so yea. I will be updating soon :)


End file.
